Jimu Chou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Zoro entrena. Robin lee. Pero Zoro también lee así que entonces, ¿Robin también tendría que entrenar? Claro que si puede elegir y entrenarse en compañía mucho mejor, sobre todo con una pareja de su elección pues ya tiene a una persona en mente para ello. Y con la que puede disfrutar... ¡en muchos sentidos!... ¡y posturas!


**Jimu Chou**

Los Mugiwara, con el paso del tiempo, habían empezado a tener ciertas pautas de comportamiento que no hacían más que repetirse, prácticamente, de manera diaria:

Sanji cocinaba, practicaba en la cocina, o preparaba platos especiales para sus dos chicas.

Usopp, cuando no estaba jugando con sus nakama, aparte de seguir con sus investigaciones en la construcción de lo más inverosímil, junto a Franky, ahora tenía su tiempo para cuidar de sus semillas en el jardín de flores de Robin.

Franky mantenía un férreo control del mantenimiento del Sunny sin descuidar los Soldier Dock System o su propio mantenimiento.

Chopper, cuando no se encontraba jugando con sus nakama, estudiaba con gran dedicación tanto sus libros de medicina como la información obtenida en la Isla de Eerie.

Nami, sin contar el tiempo que pasa dibujando sus mapas o sufriendo alguna migraña por culpa de los baka de sus nakama, gustaba de tomar el sol, si el tiempo acompañaba.

Brook, aparte de componer nuevas melodías y letras, trataba de bajar de los treinta grados, lo cual resultaba harto complicado pero, por suerte, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ya que ya estaba muerto.

Luffy solamente quería divertirse y comer mientras esperaba a encontrar una nueva aventura para vivir sin importarle si mientras tanto pudiera llegar a molestar a sus nakama pues, incluso así, si resulta divertido…

Zoro, cuando no se encontraba descansando, se ejercitaba en el gimnasio a pesar de que ahora este tipo de ejercicio casi podía ser considerado un precalentamiento. Pero tampoco es que podía entrenar duro porque luego Franky se enfadaría por destrozar el Sunny.

Robin cuando no estaba leyendo pues… bueno, tomaba kouhii mientras leía o podía estar tomando el sol mientras leía… o como ahora mismo que iba a…

―Leeré un poco en cubierta― le dijo Robin a Nami.

―Podías mejor tomar el sol sin el libro, por una vez, y así no tener que preocuparte porque te pueda dejar marcas en la piel. Poner la toalla sobre el césped y dejar que el sol te acaricie la piel desnuda― la akage suspiró risueña.

En esos momentos casi la mitad de sus nakama aparecieron corriendo por cubierta sin ningún, aparente, control en lo que parecía ser un alocado juego de pillar en el que participaban Usopp, Chopper, Brook y, como no podía ser de otra manera, sobre todo siendo el inductor principal, Luffy.

―¡MIRAD POR DÓNDE VAIS, BAKAYAROU!― les gritó Nami provocando que se detuvieran temiendo por sus vidas―. ¡Me habríais pisado si ya estuviera tumbada sobre el césped!

―Pero eso estaría muy mal― las palabras de Luffy pillaron por sorpresa a sus nakama―. ¿No me gritaste el otro día de que no debo ir tirando cosas por el suelo? Pues entonces tú tampoco puedes tirarte en el suelo.

―¡No es lo mismo!― ¿por qué no podían entender conceptos tan sencillos―. Yo puedo tirarme, digo, tumbarme en el suelo si quiero. Así que ahora mismo dejáis libre la cubierta porque no quiero que me piséis porque lo haríais de seguir corriendo como unos locos. Ir a pescar o algo más tranquilo.

Luffy y los demás pusieron caras tristes ante este panorama. Si estaban jugando a esto era porque ya habían intentado pescar sin mucha fortuna.

―Oi, Usopp― le habló Luffy―. ¿Entonces según lo que dijo Nami quiere decir que puedo tirarla?

―¿CÓMO QUE SI PUEDES TIRÁRTELA?― gritó Usopp todo impresionado.

Nami le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó medio grogui.

―¡NO DIJO ESO, BAKA!― Nami se volvió hacia Luffy que temblaba de miedo ante lo que le podía venir encima―. Y tú, tú…

―Gomennasai, Nami. Mira, si quieres puedes tirarme― Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no era por culpa del calor―. Vamos, ahora mismo, venga, ven y tírateme.

¿Es qué no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo? Nami no podía seguir aguantando esto y lo mejor era poner cuanta más distancia entre ellos. Tomaría el sol junto a su adorable mikanbatake… si es que Luffy dejaba de perseguirla.

―Venga, Nami. Yo me dejo. Cuando quieras puedes hacerlo…

―Deja de decir eso, baka― Nami no podía con el sonrojo.

El resto de sus nakama observaban con cierta consternación el espectáculo que aquellos dos estaban ofreciendo. Tan pronto uno temía al otro como ahora se cambiaban las tornas y era Nami quien quería poner distancia con Luffy.

―¿Por qué Nami no quiere tirar a Luffy?― preguntó Chopper con toda la inocencia posible.

―No lo dices bien, Chopper. La pregunta es por qué Nami no quiere tirarse a Luffy.

―¿Tirarse a Luffy?― repitió Chopper ladeando la cabeza confuso.

―Eso resultaría demasiado impetuoso por su parte. Debería ir poco a poco y mostrando un poco de educación y caballerosidad pues son temas de lo más delicado― explicó Brook mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té―. Oh, Robin-san, ¿podrías enseñarme las bragas?

―¡TEN TÚ UN POCO DE EDUCACIÓN!― gritaron Usopp y Chopper.

La risa de Robin resultaba melodiosa y un bien apreciado para todos aquellos que conocían las penurias por las que había pasado desde tan temprana edad en su vida.

―Podríamos intentar pescar otra vez― propuso Chopper.

―Vale, es probable que ahora pesquemos algo ya que Luffy no se comerá el cebo― indicó Usopp.

―Tal vez sería mejor pedirle algo de comer a Sanji-kun para evitar que lo terminemos por comer nosotros mismos si es que nos suenan luego las tripas aunque, claro está, yo no tengo tripas porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Y allí fueron a pedirle, suplicarle con lágrimas en los ojos, incluso aquel que no tenía ojos por ser solamente huesos, dejando a Robin de camino al mástil donde se sentaría a su sombra para leer un poco. En ese momento, y porque había estado allí de pie observando a sus nakama, Zoro pasó a su lado en dirección al mástil pero, en su caso, no para quedarse abajo si no para subir hasta el gimnasio.

―¿Vas a entrenar también hoy?― le preguntó Robin recreándose en el vestuario de su nakama o, para ser más exactos, la falta del mismo pues solamente llevaba puesto el pantalón de un chándal con un par de rayas verticales blancas en la parte exterior las perneras sin contar, porque no se contaba, la toalla al cuello.

―¿Vas a leer también hoy?― repitió Zoro la pregunta de Robin cambiando solo lo necesario para adecuarla a su nakama.

Robin no se sintió ofendida si no que le hizo gracia la réplica de Zoro.

―Leer es muy sano pues no solamente adquieres conocimientos si no que ejercitas el cerebro que, como _músculo_ que es, de no ser ejercitado se terminaría por atrofiar.

―Lo mismo se puede decir al contrario pues si no ejercitas el resto de los músculos de tu cuerpo también llegarían a atrofiarse― otra vez se la devolvió Zoro―. Yo ejercito tanto mente, con lectura y meditación, como mi cuerpo, con entrenamiento y ejercicio físico― Zoro le echó una mirada de soslayo a Robin y una media sonrisa se adivinó en sus labios―. Está mal el centrarse solamente en ejercitar el cerebro, Robin.

La muchacha se detuvo allí mismo viendo como su nakama empezó a trepar por la jarcia muerta que lo llevaba hasta el puesto de vigía mientras su analítica mente se dedicaba a estudiar su conversación con Zoro. Lo que le había dicho era cierto y ella sabía que Zoro leía varios libros. Cierto que eran afines a sus gustos pero seguía siendo una lectura aconsejable. Libros de diferentes tipos de entrenamientos físicos, libros de meditación, libros que versaban sobre las katana, e incluso de temas ajenas a lo que uno podría esperarse de alguien como Zoro. Este tipo de libros, sospechaba, se debía a la educación que debió recibir en su dojo.

_"Está mal el centrarse solamente en ejercitar el cerebro, Robin"._

Y era bien cierto. Pero el que Robin estuviera de acuerdo no justificaba la maliciosa sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. No, no lo hacía en absoluto.

En la biblioteca surgieron varios brazos y ojos _fleur_ que se dedicaron a buscar un libro en concreto de lo más particular incluso en su género pues tenía una errata ortográfica de lo más explícita tanto en la portada como en el lomo. Mientras tanto en el camarote que compartía con Nami surgió una Robin _fleur_ que se dedicó a realizar su propia búsqueda pero no literaria si no entre sus ropas en la busca del atuendo perfecto para lo que tenía en mente.

En cubierta los brazos _fleur_ intercambiaron el libro que llevaba Robin por el nuevo libro que cogieron de la biblioteca y cuyo título delineó con la yema de sus dedos mientras aquella sonrisa la acompañaba. Todo iba como tenía pensado. Alzando la vista vio salir del camarote a Robin _fleur_ cuyo vestuario, en estos momentos, difería totalmente con el que llevaba la propia Robin. Su veraniego vestido de tirantes había dado paso a un two pieces que consistía en…

Robin vestía unos shorts morados de deporte bien ajustados que cubrían todo pero que, al mismo tiempo, no dejaban nada a la imaginación puesto que se marcaban contra el cuerpo de la muchacha, no como una segunda, si no como su propia piel. De manera que, una de dos, o su ropa interior gastaba menos tela que la que pudiera llenar un dedal o, directamente, no había ropa interior que marcar. Y la parte superior iba cubierta, por decir algo, con un escueto top morado, a juego con el short, que cubría sus pechos, y eso ya era todo un logro pues ofrecía un escote vertiginoso con la poca tela que poseía, pero que le impedía realizar simples movimientos por el peligro que tenía de dejar los pechos al descubierto con un gesto tan inocente como sería el de alzar los brazos. Aunque, es una posibilidad, sus pezones de estar bien erectos podrían ser capaces de evitar dicha revelación. Lo que quedaba claro era que solamente el top era el encargado de mantener bajo control sus pechos puesto que no había ni rastro de un sujetador, ni siquiera de uno deportivo contando sus intenciones.

Robin le entregó el libro a Robin _fleur_ aunque, ¿quién era quién en realidad?, la que se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos fue la que llevaba puesto el vestido y, ¿no se suponía que era ella la real? Sus poderes, tras estos dos años, resultaban ser un germen de confusión sin fin a la vista.

Gracias al poder de su hana hana no mi fue de lo más sencillo el subir hasta el puesto de vigía al usar cantidad de piernas _fleur_ como escalones alrededor del mástil hasta la entrada. Solamente fue pasar adentro para comprobar que Zoro no perdía el tiempo y ya se encontraba realizando unas cuantas sentadillas mientras mantenía sobre su cabeza unas pesas de una tonelada, cada disco, con total facilidad.

No era que tuviera el lugar como su dominio o algo parecido pero sí era cierto que las pocas veces que alguno de sus nakama acudía aquí era porque, milagrosamente, les tocaba su turno de vigilancia. Este no era el caso y por eso a Zoro le extrañó la inesperada presencia de Robin. Su presencia y el cambio de vestuario. A pesar de ello siguió con lo suyo y no le prestó más atención de la necesaria pero Robin parecía tener planes propios.

―¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?

Era una pregunta de lo más normal pero viniendo de parte de Robin, y con ese sutil tono que le había dado, estaba claro que la pregunta ocultaba mucho más de lo que podía escucharse de primeras. La mirada de Zoro cayó al libro que llevaba Robin y supuso, pues era habitual viniendo de ella, que Robin pretendía leer aquí. Nada raro si contamos que antes, en el Going Merry, Robin solía leer en el puesto de vigía y ahora, ¿por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo aquí en el Sunny? Además ya lo había hecho anteriormente por lo que el que estuviera el propio Zoro presente no debería ser un inconveniente para Robin.

―Tú misma pero más tarde no creo que siga siendo un lugar muy práctico para estar leyendo― ya que, aunque podían abrirse varias ventanas, el olor a sudor sería fuerte. Sobre todo para el que no estuviera sudando.

―¿Leer?― y ahí estaba esa maliciosa actitud suya―. Oh, sí, también voy a leer un poco pero me refería si podía unirme a ti para hacer algo de ejercicio, Zoro― para rematar tenía que decir su nombre.

¿Había entendido bien?

―¿Quieres que hagamos ejercicio juntos?― le preguntó algo sorprendido deteniéndose y dejando la pesa en el suelo, pero bien colocada para que no acabase resultando un peligro.

―Bueno, si te ofreces no te diré que no, Zoro.

¿Ofrecerse? No había hecho eso, ¿verdad?

―¿Disculpa?

Robin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante la cara de absoluta sorpresa, y confusión, que se le puso a Zoro ante semejante prospecto como si fuera la primera vez que hacían algo entre los dos. Vale que nunca hubiera sido en sus tiempos libres pero, ¿era necesaria tanta sorpresa por su parte?

―He estado leyendo este libro― le dijo mostrándole el libro "Strngth Training", en el que faltaba, claramente la letra "e" en Strength. La gracia, si así lo podías llegar a catalogar, era que no solamente era en esa palabra donde faltaba la letra "e" si no que no había ni una sola letra "e" en todo el libro. Si resultaba ser el único ejemplar con dicha errata…―; y me pregunté que existen algunos ejercicios para realizar en parejas de los que, estoy segura, no has hecho ninguno porque siempre entrenas por tu propia cuenta aunque sería diferente si tuvieras una pareja… para sudar contigo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo ya había empezado a entrar en calor, aquello último le produjo cierto escalofrío que le obligó, sin posibilidad de evitarlo, a volver a repasar a Robin de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué podía tener esta onna en mente? Porque siempre andaba con varios motivos ocultos tras su manga, aunque ahora mismo no tuviera manga alguna con ese top que llevaba.

―¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente?― le preguntó Zoro directamente y sin rodeos con el mismo gesto de desconfianza que le había dedicado a Robin cuando decidió unirse a los Mugiwara.

El gesto no pasó, para nada, desapercibido a Robin.

―Oh, ¿quieres decir que no te fías de mí, Zoro?― si no fuera por su naturaleza reservada y la gran madurez que poseía, Robin estaría riéndose violentamente ahora mismo―. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y es cierto. Necesito ejercitar tanto mi cerebro como mi cuerpo― dijo cambiando el peso de dicho cuerpo de un pie al otro como gesto para llamar la atención sobre él― y me será de gran ayuda para el uso de mi hana hana no mi en un combate. Cuanta más fuerza menor la cantidad que necesitaría hacer _florecer_ para obtener el mismo resultado.

―Quieres entrenar― dijo Zoro con tono monótono.

―Así es― confirmó Robin con una sonrisa mientras abría el libro en una página en concreto―. Podríamos empezar con algo sencillo como es este ejercicio si quieres― pero lo que parecía ser una sugerencia se quedó en un anuncio puesto que Robin no perdió tiempo en entregarle el libro a un par de brazos _fleur_ mientras ella se colocaba justo frente a Zoro―. ¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?

Normalmente siempre mantenían las distancias entre ellos dos, solamente en muy contadas ocasiones se encontraban a un brazo de distancia, pero era tanto por decisión propia de Zoro como de Robin por lo que esta cercanía buscada resultaba algo confusa. Y mucho más viniendo de Robin.

―No, no pasa nada.

Zoro mantuvo su calma preparándose, más mentalmente que físicamente, para el ejercicio que había elegido Robin y que, como bien había indicado, resultaba algo sencillo para empezar.

De pronto Robin se encontró con que Zoro tenía los brazos estirados delante de él y, por culpa de la proximidad sumada a la intensa mirada por parte de Zoro, estaba algo despistada. Algo a lo que no ayudó la intervención de su nakama.

―Las manos― fue lo único que le dijo como si no se necesitase más. Algo que, ciertamente, no era necesario pero, no se sabe por qué, añadió algo que dejó aún más desconcertada a Robin de lo que ya lo estaba―; a no ser que sea necesaria realizar una petición formal.

Había gente que resultaba graciosa porque tenía un desbordante sentido del humor, y porque sus acciones, salidas de su inocencia, se volvían de lo más graciosas. Otras, en cambio, se mostraban tan serias y maduras que cuando decían algo que te parecía gracioso se volvía mucho más divertido porque lo decía con gran seriedad. Zoro era del segundo tipo, cuando no se encontraba relajado pues entonces toda esa seriedad parecía desaparecer y se revelaban sus veintiún años. Joven pero maduro, serio pero divertido. Uno podría decir que lo tenía todo.

_Una podría decir que es perfecto… incluso con sus defectos._

―¿Es una proposición, Zoro?― no pudo evitar preguntarle con ese tono malicioso que tanto gustaba de usar con él.

―Si no quieres entrenar entonces…

―Gomennasai, Zoro. Es mi primera vez― confesó con un tono que podía permitir a malinterpretaciones―. Trátame con cuidado.

En estos momentos la idea de lanzarla del puesto de vigía le cruzó, en varias ocasiones, por la mente del kenshi pero mantuvo la calma y los brazos estirados hacia abajo con las palmas abiertas.

―Coloca así tus brazos y manos― le ordenó, porque así era su tono de voz.

Robin hizo lo que le pedía Zoro y este, a continuación, puso sus propias manos por encima de las de ella, casi como si se preparasen para jugar a golpear el dorso de las manos. La idea de ir por ese camino se le pasó a Robin pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo con respecto a esa idea, el humor resultaba mucho más gracioso cuando tratabas con alguien como Zoro que con otras personas mucho más relajadas humorísticamente hablando, Zoro agarró los dedos de Robin con los suyos propios obligándola a entrelazar sus manos. Y lo hizo con cierta fuerza pero sin llegar a producir el más mínimo dolor, con fuerza aparente.

―¿Sabes lo qué tienes que hacer?― una pregunta innecesaria puesto que Robin, como le había dicho, ya leyó el libro y, por tanto, sabía de los ejercicios que allí se encontraban.

―¿Podrías explicármelo, Zoro-sensei?― aquí le resultó imposible no ofrecerle aunque fuera una pequeñísima sonrisa que fue la causa, de no haber sido por su pregunta, de la fuerte inspiración y expiración que ofreció Zoro antes de responderla.

―Yo empujaré hacia abajo mientras que tú tratas de empujar hacia arriba― lo dicho, de lo más sencillo aunque, conociendo la diferencia que existía entre la fuerza física de ambos estaba claro que se trataba de una tarea imposible, de no haber sido un ejercicio, por supuesto―. Luego dejarás que devuelva tus brazos a su posición original y vuelta a empezar.

Sencillo.

Y así estuvieron, tal vez durante más tiempo del necesario, a causa de que no rehuían la mirada del otro como si fuera una batalla visual por lo que, hasta que cierto movimiento, muy sutil, entre sus manos que se asemejó a una caricia con un pulgar los despertó de su fijación. Por suerte ya iban por la repetición número veinte en esos momentos.

―Muy bien, ahora, luego de trabajar los bíceps iremos a por los tríceps. ¿Viste este ejercicio en el libro?

Los brazos _fleur_ mostraron el presunto ejercicio.

―¿Es este?

―Ese mismo― confirmó Zoro―. Será mejor que uses la colchoneta para no tener que colocarte directamente sobre el suelo. Ponte tú en posición primero― Robin no tardó en situarse sobre la colchoneta, comprada en un principio para que no hubiera que ejercitarse sobre el duro, y frío, metal del gimnasio pero que Zoro había ignorado desde que se trajo, de la manera en que indicaba el libro, de rodillas dándole la espalda a Zoro con los brazos erguidos colocándolos detrás de la cabeza, con las manos entrelazadas, y siendo sujetadas por Zoro―. Ahora tienes que levantar los brazos superando la resistencia que te ofreceré. Haremos también unas veinte repeticiones.

Robin era consciente de que su posición la dejaba muy vulnerable por mucho que fuera ante uno de sus nakama pero no sintió ningún tipo de preocupación, aunque tampoco la tranquilidad de estar junto a alguien en quien confiabas si no que se sentía algo nerviosa. Tal vez, ¿excitada?

―El próximo ejercicio debería estar centrado en ti para que también te ejercites un poco― propuso Robin mientras se tumbaba sobre la colchoneta―. Tal vez lo intente yo luego si me veo con fuerzas.

Zoro supo de qué se trataba y no pudo evitar imaginarse el ejercicio con los puestos invertidos, tal y como Robin sugirió al final.

―Si el entrenamiento es para fortalecerte tú deberías ser quien estuviera de pie. Un ejercicio de este tipo tampoco es que me vaya a fortalecer más de lo que ya lo estoy.

―Bueno, como ya estoy tumbada― le señaló Robin con sus brazos estirados ofreciéndole las manos.

Llegando a la conclusión de que, cuanto antes empezasen pues antes terminarían, Zoro se colocó a la altura de las caderas de Robin, dejándola entre sus piernas, y flexionando sus piernas, e inclinándose hacia adelante en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, se agachó agarrando las manos de Robin. Sin ningún tipo de problema la levantó del suelo, acercándola, lo máximo permitido, hasta su pecho, aunque quedaba bastante distancia, insalvable por obvios motivos físicos. Una vez más hicieron unas veinte repeticiones pero, de los tres ejercicios, este fue del que más disfrutó Robin sintiéndose rejuvenecer años y años de manera que, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, se sentía como una niña a la que la levantaban del suelo. A Zoro no le pasó desapercibida la diferencia entre las sonrisas habituales, de todo tipo, que ofrecía Robin con la que ahora mismo estaba dibujada en sus labios e iluminaba todo su rostro.

En ningún momento desviaban la vista el uno del otro.

―Me parece que tenías razón― ¿alguien más sospecha que está tramando algo?―. Debería realizar el ejercicio desde la otra posición― Robin se puso en pie y le dedicó una mirada inescrutable a Zoro―. ¿No te tumbas, Zoro?

Ciertamente algo estaba planeando. Zoro se tumbó en el suelo sin apartar la vista de Robin. Algo estaba planeando.

―¿Otras veinte repeticiones?

―Sí― respondió mientras cogía de las manos a Zoro colocándose por encima de las rodillas de su nakama que se encontraba entre las piernas de Robin―, pero en mi caso no te levantaré por completo del suelo si no que, solamente, lo haré con tu torso. Así lo indica el libro para casos como este.

―Muy bien― lo dicho, cuanto antes empezasen…

Ya desde la primera elevación quedó claro cuál era el peligro de este ejercicio realizado de esta manera. El peligro gastaba un noventa y nueve de pecho. Uno que Zoro no podía hacer nada para evitarlo en su situación y, segundo, que Robin no parecía darle ninguna importancia, se pasaron las veinte repeticiones haciendo que las manos de Zoro rozasen los pechos de Robin, al izarlo lo suficiente retrayendo sus propios brazos hasta que se daba esa circunstancia. El contacto era claro pero Zoro podía observar con detenimiento como Robin no parecía darle importancia o, el que no se la diera, era toda la importancia que le estaba dando.

¿Qué sacó, a su pesar, claro Zoro de toda esta situación? Que aquella tela resultaba ser muy fina y era como si entrase en contacto con la propia piel de Robin. Eso y que sus pechos, a pesar de su tamaño y firmeza, resultaban dúctiles.

_…_

…

¿Por qué había llegado hasta dicho pensamiento?

El siguiente ejercicio que se sacó Robin siguió siendo para fortalecer sus brazos teniendo que colocarse, nuevamente, de rodillas y con Zoro justo a su espalda. Tenía que estirar el brazo frente a ella, con la palma de la mano de lado, de manera que Zoro podía apoyar con la palma de su propia mano contra el dorso de la de Robin para ejercer resistencia cuando ella moviese el brazo hacia fuera contra la mano de Zoro, que este presionaba hacia dentro, hasta dejar el brazo en horizontal. El detalle en este ejercicio, de veinte repeticiones por cada brazo, era en donde se encontraba colocada la otra mano de Zoro, dependiendo de con que brazo estuvieran trabajando, y que la dejaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Robin, cerca de su cuello.

―¿Ya has tenido suficiente?― le preguntó Zoro sin ningún ánimo por echarla de allí si no que, simplemente, le estaba haciendo una inocente pregunta.

―Aún no. Oh, este parece divertido― dijo Robin con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo antes de ponerse lista para realizar flexiones―. Debes colocarte en la misma postura frente a mí, Zoro― este hizo lo que le decía disfrutando, algo que no podía evitarse, al ver la ilusión que Robin mostraba con cada uno de los ejercicios. Casi podía decirse que era un juego para ella y que no había tenido mucho tiempo en su vida para jugar de manera distraída como ahora. Conociendo su pasado estaba claro que no había sido posible para ella tener un tiempo de diversión como este―. Tras cada flexión debemos chocar palmas con manos opuestas. ¿Veinte repeticiones?

―Veinte― confirmó Zoro.

No realizaron ni cinco flexiones, o choque de palmas, antes de que Robin se riera divertida. Ciertamente era gracioso y por eso mismo incluso Zoro se encontró sonriendo mientras disfrutaba con el ejercicio… y con su compañera de trabajo.

―Y veinte― anunció Robin la última palmada.

Sin perder la sonrisa se pusieron en pie sabiendo que se trataba de una situación nada habitual, pues precisamente ellos eran los que menos exteriorizaban sus sensaciones o sentimientos.

―¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Robin?― le preguntó ofreciéndole un botellín de agua.

―Arigatou― Robin tomó un buen trago y sintió el alivio al instante―. Podría ejercitar algo más que mis brazos ahora.

―¿Tienes algo ya en mente?― le preguntó Zoro conocer de la respuesta a su pregunta.

―Algo― respondió Robin conteniendo su risa que no su sonrisa.

Parándose delante de Zoro se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, dejando que su nakama tratase de adivinar de qué ejercicio podía tratarse. Entonces alzó los brazos como si alguien le estuviera apuntando con un arma y quisiera rendirse.

―Debes cogerme de las manos, Zoro― le pidió Robin y mientras Zoro lo hacía, ella separaba ligeramente las piernas, algo que también hizo Zoro―. Y hacer resistencia hacia abajo con tus brazos.

Entonces Robin empezó a realizar sentadillas, perfectas en su ejecución, obligando a Zoro a tener que agacharse lo necesario y, por estar atento a la buena ejecución del ejercicio, no podía evitar disfrutar de una buena vista de la perfección del cuerpo de Robin y sus curvas. Sí, precisamente ahí donde la espalda perdía su casto nombre.

Veinte repeticiones más tarde…

―¿Tú turno, Zoro?― se suponía que era una pregunta pero ella siguió adelante―. Claro que este ejercicio sueles hacerlo cargando con unas pesas de un par de toneladas pero como es ejercicio en pareja, ¿te parece suficiente con mi peso?― le preguntó Robin con ese resplandor de diversión recorriendo su mirada.

Todos podían divertirse, ¿verdad?

―Depende, ¿cuánto pesas?― le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Robin no pudo evitar el reírse ante semejante atrevimiento.

―Dímelo tú, Zoro.

Colocándose al lado de Zoro alzó su brazo izquierdo el cual Zoro agarró con su mano izquierda y se agachó para cargar sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de Robin que permanecía completamente estirado e inmóvil. Mano derecha sobre el muslo y mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Robin. Perfectamente colocada sobre los hombros de Zoro.

―Yo diría que no pesas en absoluto― le dijo directamente y sin tapujos.

Tratando de mantener la compostura Robin hizo lo posible por no reírse ante semejante comentario por parte de Zoro quien empezó a realizar las sentadillas como, tal y como le había dicho, no estuviera cargando con peso alguno. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de no distraerle de ninguna manera, pero pronto se percató de cierto detalle y era que Zoro parecía haber entrena en modo entrenamiento, **su** entrenamiento, porque ya había superado las veinte repeticiones hacía tiempo, ya rondaba el medio centenar, y no sabía si debía hacérselo ver o dejarle seguir hasta que él mismo se percatase de ello o llegase al final del entrenamiento. Finalmente el tratar de no reírse ante eso fue lo que trajo de regreso a Zoro dándose cuenta de inmediato de que había realizado más repeticiones de las habituales, con respecto a los otros ejercicios con Robin, por supuesto. El número de repeticiones habituales en sus propios ejercicios distaban aún de las pocas hechas con estos ejercicios.

―Es suficiente― anunció Zoro de manera escueta devolviéndole a Robin su verticalidad. Ella no podía evitar la sonrisa pintada en sus labios y Zoro prefería dejar este momento atrás―. ¿Qué viene a continuación?

Milagros aparte, con su diminuto top, que ya hacía suficiente con poder cubrir sus pechos, Robin no pudo evitar pensar que, por mucho que su actitud pudiera decir todo lo contrario, con su habitual brusquedad al tratar las cosas, Zoro resultaba ser todo un caballero y que respetaba, si bien no sabía si a todo el mundo, sí la respetaba a ella porque a pesar de haberle puesto delante de las narices, más o menos, sus pechos, no había hecho ni un solo ademán para echarles un vistazo. Claro que, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, tal vez debería sentirse algo molesta, ¿no?

―Unos estiramientos individuales para las piernas.

Y no, no era una excusa para que Zoro pudiera tocarla… bueno, no era completamente una excusa.

―Muy bien. Túmbate en la colchoneta.

Robin hizo como le pedía Zoro y, una vez se encontraba en la posición correcta, se arrodilló a la altura de sus piernas permitiéndole colocar la mano derecha en la zona tras la rodilla y le levantó la pierna mientras que la otra mano se apoyaba sobre el pie, justo sobre el tobillo, y hacía fuerza hacia abajo. El ejercicio era que Robin hiciera fuerza para estirar la pierna mientras Zoro ofrecía cierta resistencia. Así estuvieron las clásicas veinte repeticiones antes de cambiar de pierna. Mientras que Zoro estaba atento al ejercicio, lo que podía decirse que estaba atento a las piernas de Robin, ella no podía evitar disfrutar de aquel contacto con las manos de su nakama, fuertes manos que la agarraban con cuidado, firmemente pero casi como una suave caricia. Su lengua humedeció sus labios y no era solamente por estar disfrutando del ejercicio.

―Tu turno para tumbarte― le dijo Robin.

―¿Pretendes que haga esos estiramientos?― su tono denotaba cierta incredulidad pero se debía a que estos ejercicios resultaban ser tan poco exigentes que ni los notaba.

―No, Zoro, _te quiero_…― Robin no traicionó la serenidad de su rostro ante la mirada que le echó Zoro ante aquellas palabras―… tumbado frente a mí― era tan sencillo provocarle pero, al mismo tiempo, tan satisfactorio el poder lograrlo.

Zoro se tumbó en el suelo pero no tardó nada en sentarse con las piernas bien firmes sobre el suelo recogidas.

―¿Y ahora?

Robin se colocó en la misma postura que tenía Zoro.

―Ahora nos entrelazaremos… los pies y realizaremos abdominales― le explicó colocando sus brazos en posición como si se preparase para un combate de boxeo. Sus manos un par de puños―. Bajaremos y una vez de vuelta arriba… chocaremos palmas― en verdad le costaba no reírse en momentos como este―. No pongas esa cara, Zoro. Así está descrito el ejercicio en el libro― le aseguró Robin―. Vamos que solamente serán veinte repeticiones.

Como había sucedido anteriormente con el otro ejercicio con palmadas, la situación era tan surrealista que no tardaron en encontrarlo demasiado divertido para no reírse de todo ello. Claro que era mejor ver la parte divertida del ejercicio que centrarse en el detalle que el top que llevaba Robin no era de lo más apto para realizarlo ya que ahora no solamente ofrecía un generoso escote clásico si no que también te ofrecía otro inferior, no porque fuera menos agradable a la vista que el clásico si no porque se veía por la parte inferior del top y de sus pechos.

―Podíamos aprovechar que estamos ya en el suelo, Zoro― le sugirió Robin con una mirada capaz de fundir cualquier defensa―, para realizar otro ejercicio.

―¿Cuál?― otra vez con las sospechas, bien fundadas.

―¿Es qué no te lo estás pasando bien?― pregunta con trampa.

―No suelo reírme mientras estoy entrenando si no que, simplemente, me centro en mi entrenamiento.

―Por lo que he aprendido con nuestros nakama es que está bien el reírse de vez en cuando― le dijo Robin con una sonrisa alentadora.

Robin abrió las piernas instando a Zoro para que imitase su postura delante de ella de manera que las plantas de sus pies entrasen en contacto.

Esta onna iba a ser su fin porque, por mucho que lo intentase, seguía sin llegar a entenderla del todo pues algo había en ella que se le escapaba y no podía entender de qué se trataba. Y albergaba serias dudas de que pudiera llegar a averiguar qué era. Y con respecto a ejercitarse con ella pues, viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, solamente perdería unas horas de su vida y como solamente era un simple calentamiento más que un entrenamiento pues no perdía mucho, ¿verdad?

Zoro le respondió con calma mientras se colocaba en su sitio, simétricamente ante Robin quien tuvo que reprimir una amplia sonrisa, la dejó en una pequeña sonrisa, cuando las plantas de sus pies entraron en contacto. Vale, esta parte no la había pensado con mucha calma porque se le había pasado el que tuviera muy sensible esa parte de su cuerpo. Sí, tenía cosquillas y no se le podía hacer nada al respecto aunque, en esta ocasión, no acabaría riéndose porque, por suerte, la intención de aquel contacto no era hacerla reír y podía controlarse lo suficiente.

Se trataba de un ejercicio simple pues solamente tenían que cogerse de las manos y tirar hacia delante ligeramente hasta llegar a flexionar los abdominales, aguantar unos tres segundos, para luego hacer lo propio tirando el otro y repetir. Luego Robin, en vez de apoyar las palmas de los pies contra las de Zoro, se apoyó en la parte interior de sus piernas, de manera que se acercó hacia él, y repitieron la misma rutina pero el que se inclinaba hacia delante permanecía quieto, inclinado casi tumbado contra el suelo, durante unos diez segundos antes de que le tocase el turno al otro. En definitiva un ejercicio simple y para nada preocupante… bueno, salvo por el hecho de que con las piernas abiertas como las tenía Robin dejaba bien a la vista lo marcado de su short y que, al inclinarse hacia delante, ofrecía una vista impresionante de su escote. Descontando esos detalles todo fue sin problemas.

En esta ocasión fue Robin quien cogió el botellín de agua y quien se lo pasó luego a Zoro, quien se lo agradeció, pero el que no se hubiera puesto en pie dejaba claro que o prefería esta postura para descansar o…

―¿Hay más ejercicios de estiramientos para las piernas?― le preguntó Robin aunque se suponía que, habiendo leído el libro, debería saberlo de antemano.

―Por supuesto pero, ¿no utilizas habitualmente brazos en lugar de piernas al luchar?

―Más o menos de igual manera, si contamos el número que uso, pero lo digo porque estos ejercicios se dirigen más para el fortalecimiento de las piernas y mejor prevenir.

Buen punto pero sigue siendo Robin y no puedes dejar bajar la guardia con ella.

―Túmbate y dobla una rodilla, la pierna que tú quieras― le dijo Zoro poniéndose de rodillas y colocándose sobre la pierna izquierda de Robin, que seguía estirada en el suelo, aunque solamente con su pierna derecha mientras que la otra pierna quedaba en paralelo con la pierna estirada de Robin―. Ahora estira la pierna― ordenó para luego cogerle la pierna con una mano sobre la rodilla y la otra en su tobillo.

En esta postura le mantendría la pierna rígida mientras empujaba por ella.

―No sería más sencillo si apoyases la pierna contra tu hombro, Zoro.

¿Más sencillo? Esa no sería la palabra que Zoro elegiría para describir la situación resultante de apoyar su pierna de esa manera.

―Tu pierna, tu decisión― le dijo antes de apoyarle la pierna sobre su hombro y empezar el estiramiento que duraban unos tres segundos antes de cambiar de pierna y así durante unas diez repeticiones.

―¿No habría que realizar estiramientos desde el lado opuesto?― le preguntó Robin.

―¿Lado opuesto?― repitió Zoro y supo que debería haber permanecido callado cuando vio a Robin tumbándose boca abajo sobre su colchoneta apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados y doblaba la pierna izquierda―. Claro, el lado opuesto.

Arrodillándose, dejando la pierna opuesta y estirada de Robin entre sus propias piernas, Zoro la agarró por el tobillo y por encima de la rodilla pero al ver que ella no mantenía el cuerpo contra el suelo apoyó, nuevamente, la pierna contra su hombro, y su pecho, para usar su mano derecha y presionar justo sobre la cintura de Robin al final de su espalda. La pierna se encontraba en un contacto total con el torso de Zoro y aquella mano al final de su espalda… solamente era superado con los ligeros movimientos de presión inclinándose sobre la pierna de Robin antes de permanecer durante unos treinta segundos manteniendo dicha presión. En verdad este era el tipo de ejercicios que estaba buscando realizar Robin. Se repitió con su otra pierna, para disfrute de la muchacha.

―Entonces deberíamos hacer algo más con los brazos― sugirió Robin una vez sintió como Zoro la liberaba por mucho que dicha palabra resultaba una elección de lo más curiosa―. Hay un ejercicio muy sencillo en el resulta de mucha ayuda el que seas mi compañero, Zoro.

―Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, Robin?

Bueno, eso había sonado…, ni siquiera podía decir cómo había sonado esa pregunta pero, por algún motivo, siguió resonando en la cabeza de Robin, como en la de Zoro, durante un tiempo después de haber sido realizada.

―Que seas mi ancla, Zoro.

_…_

…

―Deberías preguntarle a Franky ya que, a diferencia del Merry, en el Sunny está automatizada― para que luego digan que Zoro no tenía un buen sentido del humor.

En verdad Robin había reído más en el poco tiempo que ha estado con sus nakama que durante los veinte años que había durado su huída de la Marina y el Sekai Seifu, el Gobierno Mundial, pero si se paraba a pensar podía asegurar que Zoro siempre había logrado sacarle unas sinceras sonrisas.

Robin se colocó con una rodilla en el suelo, y con la otra pierna bien firme para hacer palanca, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda a Zoro quien se encontraba algo agachado de manera que tanto brazos como hombros se encontraban en línea. Ambos se cogieron al antebrazo del otro con firmeza, Robin apoyaba su otra mano en su cintura para hacer fuerza y empezó a tirar. Como había sido de esperar, por mucho que Robin tirase, no era capaz de mover lo más mínimo a Zoro cuya seriedad hacía aún más absurda la situación. Robin tiró con su brazo girado, de manera que su mano quedaba con la palma boca arriba, y también en la clásica de lado como cuando le ofreces la mano a alguien. Treinta segundos por cada posición para luego cambiar de brazos.

―Me sentía como si hubiera tratado de mover la Red Line― dijo Robin algo, apenas imperceptiblemente, ruborizada ante una aplastante muestra de la diferencia de fuerza que había entre ellos dos―. Creo que hay un ejercicio mejor para tratar con una fuerza inamovible como la tuya, Zoro― Robin cogió la toalla de Zoro, poniéndose en pie, y la enrolló lo suficiente para que ofreciera suficiente resistencia para agarrarla por los extremos―. Solamente debes agarrarla por el centro y sentarte en el suelo apoyando los pies.

Zoro hizo como le había dicho Robin y entonces ella se fue reclinando hacia atrás, sus pies bien firmes contra el suelo, haciendo fuerza. Lo único que esto podía ofrecer era una perfecta visión de la parte inferior de los pechos de Robin si es que Zoro se molestase en mirar hacia ella.

―¿Seguimos así o adopto la postura anterior, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin por sorpresa y cogiendo a Zoro de esta manera no pudo evitar buscarla con la mirada para encontrarse con aquella, impresionante, imagen.

―Tus brazos, tus posturas― dijo Zoro antes de volver su vista… cierto, ¿adónde tenía puesta su vista pues, en esa postura, mirase donde mirase…?

―Hablando de posturas…

Robin eligió una nueva, una forma de hablar, tumbándose sobre la colchoneta y doblando una rodilla para poder tener un punto de apoyo en el suelo. Zoro se colocó sobre ella, dejándola entre sus piernas, mientras agarraba con fuerza la toalla por sus extremos. Robin se agarró a la toalla por el interior y haciendo fuerza se elevaba del suelo hasta casi superar las rodillas de su nakama. Veinte repeticiones más con este ejercicio.

―¿Podrías colocarte justo sobre mi cabeza, Zoro?― le pidió Robin para el nuevo ejercicio. Ya iba de carrera imparable.

Zoro se colocó a la altura de la cabeza de Robin sobre la colchoneta dejándola justo entre sus pies.

―¿Justo aquí?

―Sí, así está perfecto porque te tengo justo en mi cabeza como debe ser― Robin se agarró a los tobillos de Zoro pegando los brazos a sus piernas―. Yo levantaré las piernas contra ti y tú debes agarrarlas y devolverlas a su posición original obligándome a hacer fuerza para evitarlo. Todo esto sin levantar la espalda del suelo. Por supuesto que Zoro se contuvo porque era imposible que Robin pudiera impedir que sus piernas tocasen el suelo si su nakama usase un mínimo de su monstruosa fuerza.

Fueron las veinte repeticiones más rápidas, en opinión de Robin, puesto que se encontraba con una de las posturas más interesantes, y reveladoras, de todas las que habían realizado y solamente lamentaba que Zoro usase un pantalón largo para entrenarse porque solamente imaginándolo en shorts…

―Me gustaría intentar unas flexiones― Zoro enarcó una ceja no viendo el problema―. Tú primero, Zoro.

No viendo el peligro, inocente que es, Zoro se tumbó en el suelo y apoyando bien las manos empezó a realizar una serie de flexiones y cuando pensaba que iba a tratarse de un ejercicio simple llegó Robin.

―Permíteme― y con esto, se arrodilló al lado de Zoro para pasarse, con Zoro reclinado, sobre la espalda de Zoro apoyando las manos, o agarrándose más bien, sobre los tobillos de su nakama mientras que las piernas se apoyaban sobre sus hombros―. Muy bien, continuemos.

Y así hicieron una serie de treinta repeticiones, primero uno para luego el otro. Ni que decir que, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, Robin no pudo evitar reírse por la situación que había creado como por la postura aunque las habría mejores, o peores según a quien se le preguntase. ¿Alguien ha dicho Sanji?

Robin se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta y, si hubiera visto su mirada, Zoro se habría percatado de que algo se le había ocurrido pero como no vio para ella pues se lo perdió.

―Si quieres puedes seguir haciendo flexiones― Zoro miró para ella con obvia sospecha, que fue confirmada cuando volvió la vista para encontrarse, bajo su cuerpo, a la propia Robin dispuesta a dar inicio a una nueva sesión de abdominales―; que yo seguiré haciendo abdominales.

El primer abdominal de Robin la acercó bastante contra el cuerpo de Zoro, viéndose este obligado a apartarse todo lo que le permitía la flexión para luego bajar hasta justo antes de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Robin cuando esta volvió a reclinarse sobre la colchoneta. Y así estuvieron haciendo una serie de repeticiones que alcanzaron la treintena como si Robin hubiera esperado que en algún momento, pudieran haber podido perder el ritmo y llegar a _colisionar_ de una manera de lo más agradable.

―¿Sabes qué en el libro te muestran una cantidad de diferentes ejercicios para hacer simples abdominales?― la pregunta, ¿retórica?, de Robin vino acompañada por un par de piernas _fleur_ que se agarraron con firmeza a la cintura de Zoro aunque, cuando este se percató de ello, ya no eran simples piernas _fleur_ si no las propias piernas de Robin―. Debes ponerte en pie para que sea posible realizar este ejercicio, Zoro.

Esta siguiente postura, ¿o debería seguir llamándose ejercicio como decía Robin?, acabó con Zoro sujetando a Robin por las piernas con sus brazos, aprisionándolos contra su cuerpo, mientras ella se encontraba tumbada contra el cuerpo de Zoro y este con las rodillas algo flexionadas mientras Robin se dedicaba a realizar abdominales. En verdad que aquí era imposible el no mirar para los pechos de Robin que amenazaban con asomarse aunque los dos nakama siguieran fijando sus miradas como si no hubiera otro lugar a donde mirar. Pero ese top se estaba ganando su puesto ya que, por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, lograba retener los pechos de Robin sin que ninguna parte comprometida llegase a revelarse a ojos del kenshi.

―Y, una vez más, treinta repeticiones― anunció Robin el final de esta última tanda de manera que se agarró con ambos brazos al cuello de Zoro―. No me extraña que entrenes tanto si resulta así de divertido hacerlo, Zoro. Aunque siempre es más divertido cuando no se hace algo por uno solo si existe la posibilidad de hacerlo con otra persona.

Tras todo este ejercicio, y no solamente por el ejercicio, la respiración de los dos golpeaba con fuerza y calidez entremezclándose de la misma manera que lo hacía el sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos.

―¿Qué tal lo he hecho?― le preguntó Robin.

―La respuesta a esa pregunta te llegará mañana― Zoro no pudo contenerse en responderle con una amplia, y maliciosa porque él también gastaba de ellas, sonrisa.

Era tal la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la mezcla de sus alientos, y el calor que emitían sus cuerpos, que el entrenamiento se echó a un lado para dejar camino libre a otro tipo de ejercicio físico más interesante. O eso habría sido si Robin no se hubiera apartado, poniendo una distancia, ¿de seguridad?, entre ellos. Se acercó hasta la ventana para mirar a través de ella mientras trataba de recuperar su autocontrol. Algo en lo que también se encontraba Zoro. Sí, eran nakama y todo eso pero, al mismo tiempo, resultaba imposible para ninguno de los dos el poder olvidar que también eran hombre y mujer, a pesar de que Zoro hacía tiempo que no la llamaba onna. Imposible y por ello, además de que así eran ellos dos, se centraban en la consecución de sus sueños, con entrenamiento y estudios, casi podría decirse que de una manera obsesiva. Pero siempre existe una pequeña grieta que late a tu pesar.

Con una última exhalación, Robin se tranquilizó para sorprenderse al encontrar su mano derecha descansando, protectoramente, sobre su vientre. No pudo evitar el acariciarlo con un cariño reverencial sabiendo cuanto lo quería pero, al mismo tiempo, siendo consciente del tipo de vida que algo así provocaría. No solamente a ella, o al padre, sino a la nueva criatura que trajeran a este mundo. Su pasado era una buena muestra de esto mismo.

Aún habría tiempo más adelante, ¿verdad? Lo único que sabía de manera tajante y completamente segura era que Luffy se convertiría en el próximo Kaizoku-Ou y que los sueños de todos sus nakama también serían alcanzados. El suyo incluido… y el de Zoro también. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera divertirse un poco de manera sana y sin peligro, por lo menos con un peligro controlado por su parte.

Pero entre sonrisas uno no podría superar en malicia a las que se gastaba Robin.

―¿Crees qué podría ganarte en una competición, Zoro?― le preguntó volviéndose con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda. Zoro recordaba este mismo gesto de Robin en varias ocasiones: al llegar a Skypiea durante aquella conversación privado donde, ¿sin pretenderlo?, le abrió su corazón, también cuando les agradeció por haberla salvado en Enies Lobby… Sí, era una postura muy particular por su parte y cargada con gran simbolismo.

En esos momentos hablaba de corazón con completa sinceridad sin tratar de escudarse o esconderse tras esa fachada que había construido durante veinte años, veintidós actualmente.

Robin no fingía inocencia, ni seguridad, simplemente exponía unos hechos, una posibilidad pero se trataba de ella y eso siempre quería decir que había mucho más que lo que podías escuchar en primer lugar.

―Tú dirás.

¿Cebo, sedal y caña de una vez?

―Yo haré un simple ejercicio con una mancuerna para fortalecer el bíceps mientras tú te dedicas a realizar una sesión de flexiones, pues he comprobado que se te dan muy bien― en ese momento sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente―. Viendo que yo soy nueva en esto digamos que yo haré unas cincuenta repeticiones mientras que tú deberías realizar el doble… conmigo sentada encima, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto― repitió Zoro lacónicamente antes de echarse en el suelo para colocarse en su posición.

―Oh, se me olvida decir que, como se trata de una _competición_, habrá un ganador y un… _no ganador_ por lo que el ganador deberá, como bien indica el nombre, ganar algo. Claro que como esto es una _competición_ entre nakama así que el premio será algo _beneficioso_ para ambos.

Tal vez habría que definir con más claridad eso de beneficioso para ambos.

―Cuando quieras― le dijo Zoro preparado y solamente esperando a que Robin lo estuviera también.

Claro que, para estarlo, tenía que sentarse en la espalda de Zoro. Se ayudó en una mano para poder sentarse justo en la zona donde la espalda perdía su nombre pero aún no adquiría uno nuevo. Estirando sus largas piernas se acomodó en tan privilegiada posición.

―Ya estoy, ¿a la de tres, Zoro?

―Como quieras.

Una pena que en la postura en la que se encontraban a Zoro se le hacía imposible ver el rostro de Robin sin volverse para mirarla por encima de su hombro puesto que habría podido ver la maliciosa sonrisa marca de la casa de Robin.

―Tres.

Apenas lo hubo dicho Robin, empezó con su ejercicio pero le quedó bien claro que no lo iba a tener tan sencillo como pudiera haberlo pensado, que no imaginado puesto que la imaginación estaba para otros menesteres mucho más lúdicos, ya que el movimiento realizado por Zoro con sus flexiones, por muy perfectas que estuvieran realizadas, prácticamente sin movimientos y temblores inútiles, la distraían por dichos movimientos. Claro que no se había dicho nada sobre que no pudiera usar su habilidad para mantenerse firme en su lugar.

No tardó mucho tiempo en mudar su maliciosa sonrisa a una de asombro cuando escuchó el número de flexiones que llevaba Zoro en contraposición a sus veintisiete repeticiones. ¿Ochenta y cuatro? ¡Eso serían incluso algo más de tres flexiones por cada una de sus repeticiones? Ni siquiera si usase varios brazos _fleur_ extras podría haber ganado puesto que, por muchos que hiciera brotar, no había mancuerdas suficientes para todos ellos.

El resultado solamente podía ser uno.

―¡Cien!

El anuncio por parte de Zoro le sacó una sonrisa a Robin de llana resignación ante la idea de haber tratado de ganarle en un ejercicio físico, y no solamente luego de haber realizado varios de manera conjunta, si no con el conocimiento previo acerca de todo el que solía realizar Zoro desde que le conocía. Si apenas haber sido admitida en el Merry, y luego de haber tenido su primera conversación privada de carácter íntimo, aunque no de ese otro tipo de intimidad sino para saciar su curiosidad con respecto a sus nuevos nakama, Zoro empezó a realizar una serie con una mancuerda, ¿motivo por el que ahora ella lo había elegido para esta competición? Probablemente la respuesta sería un rotunda, e innegable, sí.

―Me has ganado― y por el tono de Robin dejaba bien claro que no la cogía por sorpresa, o seguía siendo muy buena enmascarando sus verdaderas sensaciones―. ¿Qué es lo que me has ganado, Zoro?

Cierto, el premio era a libre elección del ganador. Algo a lo que Robin jamás habría accedido con cualquier otro de sus nakama o, pensándolo mejor, sí lo habría hecho porque con los demás estaría totalmente segura de no poder perder.

―¿Qué habrías elegido de haberme ganado, Robin?

¿Quería decir que no sabía lo que pedir o realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué habría sido lo que ella consideraría su premio? Era una pregunta que se merecía una respuesta.

―Viendo la poca ropa que llevas puesta me habría conformado con pedirte los pantalones, Zoro.

―¿Me quitarías toda la ropa que llevo puesta?― le preguntó Zoro, ahora sí, volviéndose para encarar a Robin.

¿Había dicho toda la ropa?

―No, toda no. Solamente los pantalones… ¡oh!― lo había entendido muy bien. Zoro solamente llevaba puesto los pantalones… ¡sin nada debajo!―. ¿Cuál será tu elección, Zoro?

―Dejarte en las mismas condiciones que tenías planeado dejarme a mí.

Era justo.

―Es justo― admitió Robin preparándose para quitarse el top pero la voz de Zoro la detuvo justo cuando agarró dicha prenda.

―Los pantalones― dijo secamente Zoro―. Eso era lo que pensabas pedir, Robin, y es lo que te pido yo.

¿Los pantalones? Si bien era cierto que eso habría sido la elección de Robin no le quedaba otra puesto que Zoro no llevaba nada más puesto y si ahora él había dicho que quería dejarla en las mismas condiciones debería pedir primero su top a no ser que…

―No llevo pantalones sino que son shorts― le puntualizó Robin.

―¡Para el caso es lo mismo!

―Cierto― no había mucho más que decir―. Con permiso, Zoro.

Robin se tumbó en la espalda de Zoro, de manera que su cuello descansaba entre el hombro y cuello de su nakama, de manera que con solamente girarse hacia el lado idóneo… Sin muchas dificultades, ninguna de hecho, Robin se quitó sus shorts. Fue una sensación de lo más extraña, e intensa, cuando sus cuerpos, sus pieles, entraron en total contacto, por mucho que solamente un pedazo de tela, que era el top que apenas lograba cubrirle los pechos tal y como debía ser su propósito.

―¿Una segunda ronda, Zoro?― le susurró Robin al oído, gracias a la postura en la que se encontraba.

En juego estaría el pantalón de Zoro contra el top de Robin de manera que quien ganase dejaría al otro completamente desnudo… caliente, sudado y jadeante…

―Si te atreves― le respondió mirando para ella de reojo recibiendo una amplia sonrisa y un brillo intenso en los ojos castaños de la morena.

Cogiendo una toalla le secó el rostro a Zoro, cuello y espalda, teniendo que moverse para poder hacerlo y, finalmente, también se secó el suyo propio.

―Muy bien, el mismo reto a la de tres― pero por alguna razón Robin no parecía muy dispuesta a ganar esta ronda definitiva puesto que había abierto aquel libro de ejercicios―. ¡Tres!

―――――

La cocina se encontraba ahogada de los aromas provenientes de los platos que Sanji estaba realizando, lo que dejaba bien claro que el lugar olía maravillosamente pero, a pesar de tan intensos olores, uno nuevo que, para el fino olfato que poseía Sanji, se impuso a todos los que había allí previamente.

―¡Robin-chwan!― dijo todo emocionado volviéndose para encontrar a su nakama al otro lado de la barra―. Vienes a hacerme una visita. Cuanta amabilidad por tu parte para este vuestro humilde servidor que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para cumplir con cualquiera que puedan ser tus deseos. ¿En qué puedo seros útil?

Robin le ofreció una sonrisa ante semejantes palabras de devoción, a pesar de ser consciente de que cualquier otra onna las recibiría igualmente de parte de su nakama. Así de _especial_ resultaba ser Sanji con respecto al extenso género femenino.

―Venía, si no es una molestia el pedirlo, por algo de beber.

Fue como si en la instrucción le mandasen ponerse firmes por la manera en que reaccionó Sanji.

―Ninguna molestia. Aquí estoy para lo que Robin-chwan y Nami-swan puedan necesitar… los demás pueden buscarse la vida por lo que me preocupa― farfulló la última parte―. Precisamente tengo aquí unos excelentes granos tostados que compré en Dressrosa que resultarán en un kouhii de lo más…

―Gomennasai pero creo que no me he expresado correctamente porque, aunque vengo por algo de beber, no se trata de kouhii.

Sanji se quedó algo traspuesto pero se recuperó rápidamente.

―Claro, por supuesto, tampoco es que solamente bebas kouhii― dijo riéndose―. Además que en Dressrosa también tenían una excelente variedad de vinos que seguramente tu fino paladar sabrá reconocer porque…

―Tampoco se trata de vino, sumimasen, pero venía por si podías darme una botella de… sake.

Sake. ¿Sake? ¡Sake! Había dicho ¡SAKE!

―¿Sanji?― le llamó Robin al verlo completamente traspuesto.

―¿Nani? Oh, sí. Una botella de sake, por supuesto. Ahora mismo te la traigo.

En ese momento apareció Brook, saliendo de la consulta de Chopper aunque solamente para atajar para dirigirse a la cubierta, y lo hizo con su frase favorita en los labios, de tenerlos ya que solamente es huesos, al ver a Robin.

―No sabía que estabas aquí, Robin. ¿Me harías el honor de enseñarme tus…?― la pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando, al acercarse a Robin, la mesa de la cocina dejó de cubrir la parte inferior del cuerpo de la muchacha―, ¡BRAGAS!

―¡URUSEI, KUSO HONE HENTAI!― le gritó Sanji aunque llegó a oídos sordos, y no solamente porque Brook no tuviera sino porque este había perdido el conocimiento de la impresión, aunque eso no evitó el que sangrase por el agujero donde debería encontrarse su nariz―. ¿Eh, adónde se ha ido ese baka?― inquirió Sanji al no ver a Brook al encontrarse este tumbado en el suelo―. Mejor así― se dijo volviendo su atención de regreso a Robin con la botella de sake y una taza―. Aquí tienes tu sake y la taza para que puedas…

―… bragas,… no,… bragas…

―¿Dónde te escondes kuso hentai?― le gritó Sanji saltando la barra para colocarse justo al lado de Robin en gesto protector ante la _amenaza_ que suponía Brook―. No tienes ningún respeto por Robin-chwan al ir siempre pidiéndole que te enseñe sus…

―¡Bragas!― le interrumpió Brook―. ¡Pero no lleva!

Sanji tragó en seco.

―¿No lleva?― repitió Sanji.

―¡Bragas… ni nada más de cintura para abajo!

Fue de lo más natural, al hablar de Sanji, que semejante imagen mental le provocara una hemorragia nasal, que logró controlar del mismo modo que a sí mismo lo suficiente para anunciar el que se fuera a dar la vuelta.

―¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Robin-chwan? Yo puedo volverme para buscártelo sin ningún problema― sin contestación alguna por parte de su nakama supuso que le estaba dando vía libre para volverse―. ¡Robin-chwan!

Robin ya no se encontraba en la cocina.

―Ya puedo morir feliz de haber podido ver el Cielo en este mundo cruel― dijo un emocionado Brook.

―¡Pues muérete de una vez, kuso hone, por mentiroso!― le amenazó Sanji todo fuera de sí.

―No he dicho mentira alguna― dijo todo serio Brook antes de que se le empezase a escurrir un moco de sangre―. Podría describírtelo y todo.

―¡Shimatta!

―――――

Robin podía asegurar que, de seguir a este ritmo, Zoro volvería a ganarle sin mucha dificultad y eso a pesar de haber logrado aumentar el número de repeticiones, lo más seguro que fue para que así todo esto pudiera terminar por considerarse algo de ejercicio en el diccionario de Zoro. Diez mil flexiones, apoyándose únicamente en los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón contra quinientas repeticiones con la mancuerda por parte de Robin. ¡Y estaba perdiendo! O, como había dicho antes, no ganando. De ahí que había acudido en pos de algo de ayuda extra.

―Parece ser que, si sigues así, vas a ganarme otra vez, Zoro― dijo Robin para ganarse únicamente un gruñido de confirmación por parte de su nakama―. Entonces ganarás el derecho a pedirme el top… y yo tendré que ahogar mis penas con esta botella de sake que me dio Sanji.

Aquello, si bien no detuvo a Zoro, sí lo hizo ralentizarse para poder echar un buen vistazo por encima de su hombro… a esa susodicha botella de sake. Se veía de lo más apetitosa… y el sake también le vendría bien para luego de todo este ejercicio. Pero el que fuera una treta de lo más descarada por parte de Robin no le restaba valor a la botella de sake. Por supuesto que había maneras, y maneras, de acabar bebiendo sake.

―Nueve mil novecientos noventa y ocho, nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve…― Robin movió la botella de manera que un rayo de sol se reflejó en ella otorgándole un aura de esplendor que pareció captar la mirada de Zoro… aunque también era probable que lo que había captado su mirada era el bamboleante movimiento que realizaban sus pechos o, porque estamos hablando de Zoro y no del trío, o cuarteto, de hentai, el brillo en los ojos de Robin― y diez mil.

Robin había perdido y Zoro había ganado… si querías verlo de esa manera puesto que todo dependía del cristal por donde se mirase.

―Me has vuelto a ganar― declaró Robin aunque no parecía muy molesta por este hecho―. ¿Dime qué es lo que has ganado, Zoro?― le preguntó aún sentada a su espalda moviendo la botella de sake.

Zoro siguió allí tumbado, apoyado en aquellos tres dedos de ambas manos, con aquella ambigua mirada por encima de su hombro que no se sabía muy bien hacia donde iba dirigida. Pero lo que sí sabía era lo que quería por haber ganado, una vez más.

―El top.

Era lo que habían puesto en juego, ¿no?

―Tu elección― dicho esto Robin se quitó el top quedándose completamente desnuda sentada sobre Zoro para luego tumbarse contra su espalda y entrelazar las manos a su cuello para susurrarle al oído―. ¿Qué te apetece ahora luego de ejercitar tu cuerpo. Zoro? ¿Estás sediento por una casualidad? Porque aquí tengo una botella completamente llena de sake dispuesta a ser vaciada con placer.

Ni una sola de las palabras que pueda llegar a decir Robin resulta ser dicha por equivocación o de manera incorrecta sino que está cuidadosamente estudiada para provocar el efecto buscado.

Zoro se puso en pie, sin mayores dificultades a pesar de cargar a su espalda con Robin, para volverse, ¿en un intento por marcharse de allí? Nunca lo sabremos porque, aunque se giró, Robin no lo hizo sino que su cuerpo se deslizó contra el de Zoro hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara.

―Konnichiwa, Zoro.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Tampoco hubo ninguna duda por su parte, reticencia en sus acciones, al besar a Robin con patente fiereza aunque ella también le respondió de igual manera, agarrándose al cuello, cerrando sus dedos por el cabello del kenshi, mientras era levantada del suelo permitiéndole aferrarse a la cintura de Zoro con sus piernas, y sintiendo una de sus manos agarrándola por su muslo, deslizándose por dicha pierna. Todo esto mientras se dirigía hasta el banco, que circunvalaba el puesto de vigía, tumbándola sin dejar de besarla. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel humedecida por el deseo, ese esbelto cuello por el que rodar a besos…

Sus labios parecían no querer ceder en su búsqueda, húmedo contacto en el que sus lenguas se enredaban perdiendo el sentido de unidad. Arqueándose ligeramente le indicó que le quería recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo, con sus pechos como próximo destino bien avenido. Podía sentir como se estremecía todo su cuerpo ante su contacto, sus manos acariciándolo era suficiente por lo que cuando usaba su boca, labios y lengua, las sensaciones se salían del gráfico.

Su mano acariciaba el pecho como preludio al paso de su boca que, encontrándose el pezón erecto, lo atrapó entre sus labios para chuparlo y acto seguido, al recibir un gemido de aceptación por parte de Robin, cambió labios por dientes y logró un gemido aún más intenso. La caricia de su mano pasó de un pecho al otro cruzando el valle entre ambos que provocó un estremecimiento en Robin cuando fue recorrido por la lengua de Zoro. Una vez más su otro pecho recibió el mismo trato que disfrutó el otro además de que siguió masajeando al primero, y pellizcándole ese erecto pezón. Mientras la boca de Zoro estaba ocupada con los pechos de Robin, una de sus manos separó las piernas para recrearse con el cálido sexo que ya aguardaba por él húmedo y dispuesto.

Robin no iba a quedarse sin intervenir, y aunque la parte más importante vendría luego, aún podía ofrecerle algo que sabía muy bien que Zoro aceptaría de buen grado. Con un movimiento de muñeca vertió un poco de aquel sake sobre su pecho de manera que terminó, justamente, en la boca del kenshi que bebió como con pasión logrando aumentar la excitación de Robin. Ambos pechos fueron bautizados con sake, más que esterilizados, y el cuerpo de la morena fue arqueándose durante el camino que Zoro recorría hacia el sur donde su boca se encontraría con el buen trabajo que había estado realizando su mano sobre el sexo de Robin. Aunque la humedad era notable siempre venía bien un poco más, sobre todo si dicha humedad venía en forma de sake deslizándose por el cuerpo de Robin hasta terminar en su sexo antes de ser bebido por la boca del kenshi. Aquella lengua la estaba volviendo loca junto a semejante manera de beber y succionar.

Fue necesario llevarse un índice a la boca para morderlo y así poder reprimir un gemido, más bien grito, que habría dejado bien claro lo que estaba ocurriendo en el gimnasio y que, si bien podría llegar a considerarse un ejercicio aeróbico, no era el realizado más comúnmente en estas dependencias. Algo que Robin estaba dispuesta a remediar a partir de hoy, por supuesto.

Zoro era incapaz de asegurar qué era lo que más le ponía en estos momentos, si encontrarse entre las piernas de Robin, abriéndole su sexo lamerlo, penetrarlo con su lengua y succionar en su clítoris o ver, desde esa aventajada posición, como Robin se daba un buen trago de sake. Luego de subir para regresar a los hambrientos labios de Robin y besarla entremezclando los sabores provenientes de los jugos del sexo de Robin con los del intenso sake en sus labios, Zoro supo la respuesta correcta.

―¡Oi, marimo!― le gritó Sanji desde la cubierta.

_¡Esto no puede ser cierto!_, y aunque esto lo pensaba Zoro, podía saber que, por las risas ahogadas por parte de Robin, ella encontraba esta interrupción de lo más divertida. Eso fue hasta que, en lugar de seguir frotando con su mano el sexo de Robin, le introdujo un dedo y fue moviéndolo en su interior recreándose en las reacciones que mostraba el rostro de la morena. Sí, por mucho que supiera controlar sus emociones normalmente, en este caso estaba claro que resultaba ser un libro abierto para los ojos del kenshi.

―¿Has visto a Robin?― preguntó Sanji, inconscientemente sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el gimnasio. De saberlo se prendería en llamas o caería fulminado allí mismo.

―¿Es qué llegas tarde a tu sesión de acoso, ero-kukku?― se burló Zoro antes de lamerle el cuello a Robin y disfrutar de las rápidas palpitaciones en su arteria. Aquello iba a dejar marca si continuase chupándoselo―. Si te parece va a estar aquí sudando conmigo.

―¡Urusei, kuso marimo!― aulló un airado Sanji―. Vigila lo que dices de mi querida e inocente Robin-chwan― que en esos mismos instantes ahogó un gemido, cuando un segundo dedo se introdujo en su sexo, chupando y mordiendo el pulgar de Zoro que descansaba entre los labios, en la boca, de Robin―. ¡No quieras que suba ahí y te dé una lección!

Hacer rabiar a Sanji mientras hacía gozar a Robin estaba siendo de lo más afrodisíaco, y por la cara, y reacciones, de la propia Robin la situación también la estaba poniendo extremadamente excitada.

―¿De tu receta de "Kasu tera"?

―En un barco en alta mar el cocinero siempre es el último en reírse, marimo. Recuérdalo a la hora de cenar, bakayarou― con esto se fue en busca de Robin o no porque no quería, precisamente, actuar como había dicho Zoro. Acosándola. En su lugar decidió preparar la receta que había nombrado su nakama―. Ya te enseñaré yo como se prepara un excelente "Kasutera". Estoy seguro de que le gustará mucho a Robin-chwan.

El pulgar abandonó la húmeda boca de Robin para dedicar su atención a sus pechos magreándolos y pellizcándole esos pezones tan duros que tenía mientras se los lamía y chupaba. Al mismo tiempo aquellos dos dedos habían encontrado un buen ritmo en el interior del sexo de Robin, alcanzando a rozar un punto que la estaba enloqueciendo de placer. Podía sentir como crecía su clímax de manera imparable. Algo sencillo de comprender cuando con el pulgar libre, mientras aquellos dos dedos se dedicaban al interior del sexo, frotaba en círculos sobre el clítoris.

―¡Eres malo, Zoro!

Pero podías asegurar, sin posibilidad alguna de caer en error, que Robin lo encontraba igual de divertido, como se burló de Sanji, como de excitante con la experta manera que tenía de tocar su cuerpo.

―No me importa si me llaman akuma― la media sonrisa que le mostraba en verdad semejaba pertenecer a uno―. ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer! Pues nunca he hecho nada que después tuviera que lamentar.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras fueron el gatillo, el único aceptable en el contexto en el que se encontraban estos dos, para que Robin estuviera segura de continuar con esto hasta el final. Sin dudas, sin temores… ¡en cuerpo y alma!

―¿Qué es lo que haces?― le preguntó Zoro cuando Robin le apartó de encima, casi como si temiera que se lo pudiera haber pensado mejor y se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida al entregarse a alguien como era Zoro. Este temor, que pudo ver Robin antes de que se lo ocultara, resultaba tan adorable como la respuesta que buscaba Robin―. ¿Robin?

Tumbándose sobre el banco, con la posibilidad de ponerse de rodillas a cuatro patas, le dedicó a Zoro una sonrisa maliciosa _made in Nico Robin_ que le dejó bien claro a Zoro que no sucedía nada malo sino todo lo contrario.

―Ser "aku ma", Zoro― "Pura maldad" le dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían el elástico de su pantalón―. No tener nada que lamentar― añadió antes de bajarle el pantalón.

Lo que se encontró ante ella ya le había sido insinuado cuando apartó a Zoro pues ahí, con un pie en el suelo y una rodilla sobre el banco, no podía sino mostrar su entrepierna, hasta ahora oculta a la vista de Robin. El pantalón del chándal que llevaba puesto no estaba preparado para mantener bajo control una erección, sobre todo una con tanto material a mover.

Era cierto que esta situación resultaba una completa novedad para los dos pero eso no quería decir que no se pudiera implementar las acciones más conocidas por cada uno de ellos. Claro que como esto lo estaba pensando Robin fue quien lo llevó a cabo. ¿Y de qué acción habitual se podía tratar? Desconcertar a Zoro.

―Desde que Luffy me permitió unirme a los Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan te he visto entrenar día sí y el siguiente también hasta muy tarde― fue comentando Robin con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera que no les estuviera viendo jamás podría llegar a imaginarse que pudiera tener el pene de Zoro en su mano mientras la movía por toda su erecta extensión, desde la base hasta el glande, rodeando y cubriendo a este, y también girando la muñeca―. Tus brazos, tus piernas, todo tu cuerpo… o eso me parecía porque, pensándolo con detenimiento, estoy completamente segura de que nunca te he visto entrenar esta parte de tu cuerpo, Zoro― le dijo mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el glande logrando estremecerlo. Demasiadas terminaciones nerviosas en un sitio tan delicado y tan… 'a mano'.

Robin no se esperaba una respuesta por parte de Zoro por lo que, cuando la recibió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y atenderle apartando la vista de lo que tenía entre manos y fijar su mirada en el rostro del kenshi.

―Solamente porque no lo has entendido, Robin― por supuesto que necesitaba que le explicase con más detalle y para dejarle claro quién mandaba aquí le pasó la uña por el glande. Por mucho que hubiera apretado los dientes un gruñido logró atravesarlos―. Desde que te cruzaste con nosotros, incluso antes de ser aceptada, cada vez que te recordaba entrenaba con más vigor hasta el agotamiento. Y cuando volvía a entrenar aumentaba el peso para dificultarlo y tratar de pensar en el entrenamiento en lugar de en ti pero tuve que seguir entrenando y entrenando, y cambiándole los pesos porque las ganas de alcanzarte me sobrepasaban― Zoro sonrió con cierta melancolía―. Irónicamente, cuando Luffy te dejó quedarte con nosotros, al tenerte cerca podía alejarme ya que tenía la posibilidad de negarte, y con razones para ello, al ser quien eras, y de dónde venías. A pesar de ello, y por mucho que lo intentara, siempre acababa cerca de ti o ayudándote cuando se suponía que debía mantenerme a la expectativa. Lo único que hacía era engañarme a mí mismo porque desde que nos abordaste por primera vez…― Zoro negó con una mueca de resignación―, ya era tarde para mí.

Tal vez se había pasado porque el movimiento de la mano de Robin se detuvo mientras se mantenía en silencio. Con un rápido movimiento Robin se abalanzó sobre Zoro, tirándolo sobre el banco, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo.

―Jikangai también puede ser jikan gai, Zoro― le explicó Robin antes de besarle y besarle, y beber de aquellos labios como lo había hecho de la botella de sake o, cada día, de su taza de kouhii.

"Tarde" también puede ser "tiempo de descuento". Aún no era tarde para ellos.

Sus besos marcaban el cuello de Zoro, saboreando la salinidad de su piel, no solamente por lo intensos que eran sino porque sus dientes también querían su parte de aquel cuerpo tan delicioso. Su lengua lamía su pecho, rodeando y chupando de sus pezones que muchos podrían temer perder por la manera en que se los mordisqueaba. Pero no era solamente su boca o su cuerpo restregándose contra el de Zoro sino sus manos también habían vuelto y se encontraban en el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Donde sus sexos ardían y no dejaban de tocarlos, a ambos, conociendo las teclas exactas para lograr la melodía que este momento precisaba.

Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado y era Robin quien se encontraba entre las piernas de Zoro saboreando su sexo mientras él observaba cada uno de sus acciones igual de ansioso como temeroso porque pudiera llegar a su fin. Robin se sentía atada, necesitaba más, más de su boca, de esos labios que tan bien la besaban, de ese cuerpo trabajado para soportar lo imposible, de sus manos, su pecho, su pene que estaba lamiendo para luego atraparlo entre sus labios y recorrerlo en toda su longitud. Lo quería todo y ella sola no daba abasto. Qué fácil sería sacar un cuerpo _fleur_, una "Robin _fleur_"como la había bautizado Sanji, pero, aunque seguiría siendo ella, en alguna parte de su interior, lo veía como si estuviera compartiéndolo… ¡y no importaba que fuera consigo misma! ¿No era capaz una mujer de lograr satisfacer, y satisfacción, de su hombre? Sabía que ella podía lograrlo… ya dejaría para otra ocasión montarse un trío consigo misma y Zoro.

_¿Mi hombre?_, Robin se dio de cuenta de cómo se había referido a Zoro y le pareció una definición correcta.

Introduciéndoselo en la boca empezó a succionarle la zona del glande, lo que estaba logrando hacer enloquecer a Zoro, mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse por todo lo largo del miembro. Supo cuando puso en tensión a Zoro cuando este, de estar de rodillas pero bien erguido, se vio obligado a sentarse sobre sus talones y apoyar las manos en el banco junto a sus pies. De esta manera Robin parecía como si lo estuviera dominando, más de lo habitual en ella, obligándole a sentarse como un buen Zoro siguiendo las órdenes de su ama.

Robin se tumbó sobre su pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas y flexionadas en una actitud de lo más relajada. De estar en cubierta y si apoyase la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, estaría tomando el sol tranquilamente.

Era capaz de chupársela y, al mismo tiempo, usar su lengua para lamerla sin tener que detener el ritmo. Algo que debería haber hecho era sujetarse el cabello porque no dejaba de caerle sobre la cara con tanto movimiento y aunque el apartárselo no era un gesto que la interrumpiera… bueno, tal vez a Zoro le guste verla apartarse el pelo con un movimiento tan inocente, colocándolo tras su oreja, mientras se dedica a chuparle el pene, un movimiento (para nada) tan inocente. _¿Otra vez?_, sí que resultaba un engorro el pelo largo para las felaciones. Debería haberse cortado el pelo cuando estuvo en Báltigo, allí la excusa del calor resultaba de lo más convincente, pero no quiso llevar a cabo tan radical acción porque, bueno, en realidad era una excusa lamentable pero… es que la última vez que se habían visto, en Sabaody, llevaba el pelo largo. Entonces sintió el suave contacto de los dedos de Zoro contra su cabello cuando fue Zoro el que le recolocó el pelo tras la oreja. En verdad se trataba de un gesto inocente, incluso en el contexto actual, pero logró que Robin cruzase miradas con su nakama cogida por sorpresa.

Hablando de sorpresas.

―¡Oi, marimo kenshi!― volvió a llamarle Sanji desde cubierta―. Robin-chwan no aparece por ninguna parte.

¿Iba en serio? Si es que parecía como si lo hiciera apropósito y todo porque algo así no era nada normal, o habitual.

―¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?― le replicó con obvia molesta en su voz―. ¿Es qué piensas que pueda tenerla aquí arriba amordazada?

Aquello obligó a Robin a sacarse el pene de Zoro de la boca porque casi llega a ahogarse al tenerla y tratar de reprimir una carcajada ante lo dicho por Zoro y el tipo de _mordaza_ que en realidad portaba. Sí, podía realizarle una felación, bien profunda, pero era capaz de llegar a ahogarse por culpa de un poco de sentido del humor.

―¡Ni se te ocurra bromear con un tema tan serio como este, bakayarou!

―¡Urusei! Si tantas dudas tienes sube aquí con tus _saltitos_ para comprobarlo y dejarme en paz para que pueda seguir con lo mío― en ningún momento apartó su mirada de los ojos castaños de Robin quien no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios mientras su mano seguía moviéndose a lo largo del miembro de Zoro.

Sanji estaba verdaderamente molesto con la actitud de su nakama pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de tener que ir hasta allí arriba para ganarse una burla por parte de Zoro cuando comprobase que Robin no se encontraba allí arriba porque, siendo sinceros, ¿qué podría estar haciendo Robin en el gimnasio en donde se encontraba Zoro?

―De esta noche no pasa― farfullaba Sanji―. Ese marimo acabará siendo paciente de Chopper tan cierto como es mi amor por Nami-swan y Robin-chwan.

―Si la Marina y el Sekai Seifu no lograron encontrarla durante veinte años, con la habilidad de su hana hana no mi, si quiere nunca lograrás encontrarla, Mr. Hemorragia Nasal― se burló Zoro.

Lo que resultaba muy extraño era que, a pesar de poseer Kenbunshoku Haki, a Sanji le resultara imposible detectar la presencia de Robin en el gimnasio junto a Zoro. Seguramente la imposibilidad que el propio Sanji se imponía a sí mismo sobre que Robin pudiera encontrarse con Zoro le cegaba su Kenbunshoku Haki.

―Fufufufu, eres malo, Zoro― la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin dejaba bien clara su opinión al respecto.

―Creía que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado― le recordó Zoro antes de agarrarla por la cintura y aprisionarla contra el respaldo del banco separándole las piernas y posicionando su miembro erecto contra su vientre y moviéndose hacia su húmeda abertura―. Tal vez necesites un recordatorio, Robin.

La palma de su mano apoyada contra el pecho de Zoro no era ningún intento por parte de Robin para tratar de detenerlo sino para poder sentir directamente los fuertes latidos de su corazón reverberando contra su pecho. Eso y el poder clavarle las uñas cuando Zoro la empezó a penetrar introduciéndose lenta pero profundamente. Para los últimos centímetros utilizó una única acometida final que logró arrancarle un armonioso gemido a Robin que fue, podría decirse, la señal emitida por su parte para que no se detuviera a partir de entonces hasta haberla logrado desbordar su clímax.

―¡Zoro!― le urgió Robin sintiendo su miembro moverse en la prieta cavidad de su sexo perfectamente lubricado por las acciones previas por parte del kenshi―. ¡Más rápido!― y Zoro se movió más rápido manteniéndole bien separadas las piernas a Robin―. ¡Más fuerte!― los embates repercutían en todo el cuerpo de Robin haciendo que sus pechos se bamboleasen arriba y abajo con cada uno de ellos salvo cuando eran atrapados por la mano de Zoro para llevárselos a la boca. Chupaba de ellos hasta que semejaba ir a arrancárselos aunque por los gemidos de gusto que, estos sí, le arrancaba a Robin estaba claro que a ella le gustaba este nivel de rudeza.

Con los pechos a buen resguardo con la boca de Zoro, su mano libre, la que no estaba al cargo de mantener las piernas de Robin separadas para facilitar una profunda penetración, fue deslizándose por el cuerpo de Robin hasta alcanzar su clítoris al que volvió a recordarle lo bien que conocía sus puntos exactos de placer.

Robin pasó su mano del pecho de Zoro a su espalda aferrándose a ella con uñas y dientes, literalmente porque le clavó las uñas y le dio un buen bocado en el espacio entre el cuello de Zoro y su hombro. Por muy poco no logró con ello que se viniera allí mismo aunque aún pretendía que durase el tiempo suficiente para que Robin disfrutase de un par de orgasmos antes de ser devorado por su propia necesidad. Pero este momento que Zoro necesitó para mantenerse bajo control fue usado por Robin para voltear la situación y ser ella ahora quien le tuviera a él contra el respaldo del banco. Sus manos, con sus dedos recién ensangrentados con la fresca sangre de la espalda del kensi, se aferraron al respaldo del banco justo a ambos lados de donde descansaba la cabeza de Zoro.

―¿Qué estás… mirando, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin con voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo y el placer mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose iniciando un nuevo compás bajo su control.

―Todo lo que me quieras mostrar, Robin― le respondió manteniendo su mirada clavada en la de Robin mientras sus manos recorrían aquel sinuoso cuerpo.

¿Todo lo que quería mostrarle? No, eso no era cierto porque ella sabía muy bien que Zoro siempre, desde el mismo momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron gracias a las acciones de la, por entonces, llamada Mrs. Wednesday, había sido capaz de ver en ella mucho más allá de lo que siempre había tratado que todo el mundo solamente fuera capaz de mirar en ella. Pero aquel joven desconocido, aquella persona que desconfiaba y con razón de ella, había sido capaz de superar cada una de sus defensas y encontrar a la verdadera Robin esperando sola y en la oscuridad porque existiera alguien en este mundo, para no tener que esperar al venidero, que pudiera encontrarla… y aceptarla tal y como resultaba ser en realidad.

―Podrías encontrar algo que no te gustaría ver, Zoro― le advirtió Robin cabalgando con ritmo pausado pero, con el paso de los segundos, iba adquiriendo cada vez un ritmo mayor.

―¿Lamentas algo?

¿Era una pregunta trampa? No necesitaba detenerse a pensar para encontrar varias cosas que podría lamentar en su vida pero…

―No, nada. Porque todo lo vivido me ha llevado hasta este momento… bueno, no me refería a este precisamente― puntualizó con un gemido mientras la penetración había logrado alcanzar su clímax haciendo que este superase aquellos muros que lo contenían―, pero nunca me oirás quejarme por ello, por ti, Zoro.

Las manos de Zoro tenían bien aferradas las nalgas de Robin, ayudándola a mantener aquel ritmo infernal que los arrastraba con las mareas del orgasmo, hasta que una rodeó su cintura y descendió hasta la caliente humedad en la entrepierna de Robin. Si ya estaba a punto, cuando volvió a acariciarle su clítoris todo se expandió ante la intensa mirada de Robin. Los colores se hicieron muy vivos, tanto que llegaron a resplandecer de tal manera que el fulgor la llegó a cegar con una intensidad blanquecina imposible de encontrar en este mundo.

No fue una explosión seguida de un grito de plenitud sino una implosión acompañada de un ahogamiento mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba de las beldades de su clímax. Esas sí que vinieron de una manera explosiva que rugió por todo su cuerpo obligándolo a llegar hasta sus límites. A pesar de ello su nombre brotó, como no podía ser al estar hablando de Nico Robin, de sus labios como un susurrante anhelo que acarició el oído de Zoro con promesas de un futuro compartido… mucho más allá de simples nakama.

―… Zoro…

Curiosamente el clímax de Zoro tampoco llegó acompañado del rugido de una bestia salvaje sino que, de igual manera a cuando alcanza la plenitud en un combate, aquí lo hace con una infinita intensidad pero bajo un control sobrehumano. Pero aquel éxtasis, toda esa pasión se ve completamente reflejada en sus ojos. Los mismos que no se apartaron en ningún momento de los de Robin cuando su orgasmo se abrió paso.

―… Robin…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿"Fufufufu"? La verdad es que no se trataba del mejor momento para que alguien se pusiera a reír aunque viniendo de Robin todo era posible y siempre te quedarías corto.

―¿Piensas compartirlo conmigo?― le preguntó Zoro disfrutando del cálido contacto del cuerpo de Robin al quedarse abrazándolo y con su rostro hundido en el cuello del kenshi. De ahí que le resultaba imposible el no darse cuenta de sus risas por muy ligeras que estas pudieran llegar a ser.

―Solamente debes escuchar atentamente.

¿Escuchar, escuchar el qué?

En cubierta Sanji se detuvo al escuchar… ¡como se abría la puerta del camarote de las chicas! Bajo el umbral de la puerta, y protegiéndose con una mano del sol haciendo visera para poder ver bien, se encontraba Robin con gesto adormilado y con un buen color de piel. Claro que si estuvieras más cerca y te fijases con más atención podrías percatarte de que se trataba de un intenso rubor por todo su cuerpo debido al acaloramiento natural tras una disfrutada sesión de buen, e intenso, sexo.

―¿Me estabas buscando?

Y su voz medio adormecida la hacía verse aún mucho más adorable sin contar su cabello suelto y cayéndole por delante, libre y despeinado pero, al mismo tiempo, con cada uno de sus cabellos en el lugar en el que debería estar junto al hecho de que vestía, solamente a la vista, una camiseta azul de tirantes sin mangas que resaltaba su curvilínea figura con sumo detalle al encontrarse pegada contra su cuerpo.

―Eh…― exacto, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué la estaba buscando para ver si era verdad que andaba por ahí sin llevar nada de cintura para abajo según lo que le dijo Brook? Bueno, debajo de esa camiseta podría no haber nada más que la salvaje naturaleza del cuerpo desnudo de Robin, ¿verdad?―, sí, quería preguntarte si… si tenias alguna petición especial para cenar esta noche― logró terminar con algo coherente viniendo de él.

¿Algo especial para cenar? Bueno, ¿por qué no? No obstante un día es un día y una noche también es una noche.

―¿Podría ser camarones picantes y calabaza sofrita si no es mucha molestia?

Por la cara que se le puso a Sanji de seguro que no se había esperado una respuesta tan inesperada por lo particular de dicha petición. Claro que era una petición por parte de Robin así que iba a ser completamente atendida.

―Por supuesto que no es molestia. Tengo unos ingredientes bien fresquitos esperando a ser preparados para que puedas degustarlos con todo su sabor. No te preocupes por nada que esta noche tendrás tu plato perfectamente preparado esperando por ti, querida Robin-chwan.

―Arigatou.

Con esto Robin regresó a su camarote, bajo la atenta, y ya mucho más tranquila, mirada de Sanji que le dedicó una mirada al puesto de vigía torciendo la boca en una mueca antes de negar con la cabeza, por el absurdo pensamiento que se le había llegado a cruzar ante la no aparición de Robin, y volverse hacia la cocina dispuesto a cumplir con las peticiones que le habían hecho sus dos princesas.

―¿Y bien?― quiso saber Zoro.

¿Es qué no lo había entendido? Robin era consciente de que Zoro era alguien inteligente por lo que aquella pregunta no tenía sentido así a primera vista.

―Sanji me ha visto salir de mi camarote por tanto no sospechará nada extraño como que pudieras, realmente, tenerme aquí durante todo el tiempo que estuvo buscándome― le explicó Robin quien se encontraba tumbada en el banco encarando a un igualmente tumbado Zoro mientras se dedicaba a realizar símbolos con la yema de su dedo sobre el pecho del kenshi. Símbolos que solamente ella entendía.

―Me importa bien poco lo que piense o deje de pensar ese saba kukku.

Esto sí que cogió por sorpresa a Robin.

―¿Lo dices en serio, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin con gesto serio―. No se trata de un comentario que pueda decirse tan a la ligera.

―Si quieres te cojo ahora mismo y te llevo a la cocina cargada sobre el hombro si es necesario.

La seriedad de Robin se rompió en sinceras carcajadas solamente de imaginarse la escena que le estaba proponiendo Zoro.

―¿Te acuerdas que estamos completamente desnudos, Zoro?― le recordó sonriéndole maliciosamente tal y como ella sabía hacer tan bien para molestia de Zoro.

―¿Algún problema con eso?― replicó Zoro muy serio manteniendo la compostura a pesar del tema ¿tan poco serio por la desnudez presente? que estaban tratando.

―No para mí― dijo Robin aceptando el reto de Zoro y sorprendiéndose cuando Zoro se puso en pie cargándola sobre el hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la trampilla para dejarse caer hasta la cubierta―. ¡Zoro!― le gritó entre risas.

―¿Sí?

Estaba claro que pretendía que Robin se acobardara pero, por supuesto, estamos hablando de Robin y muy pocas cosas lograban un milagro semejante. Zoro, conociendo la reacción tan vergonzosa de Robin ante el Docking en Thriller Bark, esperaba que el ser vista completamente desnuda, junto a él también desnudo, por todos sus nakama sería lo suficientemente vergonzoso para conseguir que se desdijera de sus palabras.

―No podemos dejar aquí la botella de sake vacía― le dijo mientras cogía dicha botella con un par de brazos _fleur_ y se la pasaba a Zoro―. Ahora sí que ya podemos bajar aunque preferiría una postura más cómoda entre tus brazos, Zoro.

Y así Zoro se encontró completamente desnudo, y con una creciente excitación visible en su miembro, llevando en brazos, estilo nupcial, a una completamente desnuda Robin que le sonreía tan tranquila y calmada. Incluso podría decirse que expectante por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Estaba seguro que era un farol por parte de Robin e iba a demostrarlo costase lo que costase para que aprendiera a tener cuidado con él a partir de hoy. Eso o hacer mucho más interesantes sus manipulaciones.

―Pues vamos― y antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo realmente, Zoro se dejó caer a cubierta―. Ya puedes bajar.

―Arigatou, Zoro, pero me gusta donde me encuentro― le dijo sin apartar su mirada y, aparentemente, sin ninguna preocupación por encontrarse desnuda en brazos de un desnudo Zoro en cubierta a la vista de todos sus nakama.

Claro que en cubierta no había nadie pero por el origen de sus voces podía asegurarse que se encontraban en la cocina con Sanji sufriendo porque solamente quería prepararle algo para Nami y Robin y los demás lo veían como una completa injusticia. ¡Eso era, la cocina!

―Ya que tenías tanto interés vamos a devolverle la botella a ese ero-kukku.

Aunque llamarle de esa manera en la situación actual resultaba del todo improcedente pero una acción no cambiaba toda la historia, ¿verdad?

―Vamos pues― estuvo de acuerdo Robin sin perder su sonrisa.

En la cocina Sanji, ignorando a todos con la sana excepción de Nami, estaba explicándole como había encontrado, finalmente, a Robin o, más bien, como ella había salido a su encuentro. Sí, hizo bastante hincapié en el hecho de que fue Robin quien salió en su busca aunque dejando claro a Nami que no importaba si se ponía celosa porque había suficiente Sanji para las dos.

―Zoro…

El que Robin dijera su nombre susurrándolo mientras le acariciaba el rostro cubriendo su ojo derecho, de manera que reaccionó cerrándolo, para sentir con más plenitud el sabor de aquellos labios cuando le empezó a besar fue toda la distracción que necesitó para que terminase en la situación en la que se encontró cuando dejó de sentir los labios de Robin y, ya puestos, a la propia Robin.

―¿Nani?

―¿Sí?― si la podía disculpar porque Zoro lo había dicho para sí mismo y apenas se diferenciaba del nombre de la akage―. Y yo preguntándome si te ibas a dejar ver, Zoro, y vaya sí te dejas― añadió con una pícara sonrisa disfrutando de la vista que estaba ofreciéndole su nakama bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera comprobar a qué venía aquello sus nakama, con sus reacciones, le fueron dando unos buenos indicios al respecto aunque con el que quedó bastante claro fue con Franky.

―Sabía que al final demostrarías que tenías un gran hentai en tu interior― dijo Franky secándose las lágrimas―. ¡Y no estoy llorando!

―¡KUSO MARIMO! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte con esas pintas delante de la inocente Nami-swan?― que sería todo lo inocente que quisiera pero prestaba mucha atención a su desnudo nakama.

Robin se la había vuelto a jugar, como podía esperarse viniendo de ella.

―Venía a traer…

―¡DETENTE, BAKA!― le gritó Sanji al ver como Zoro pretendía darle la botella de sake. Lo único que se encontraba entre sus nakama y la parte no revelada de la anatomía del kenshi por lo que habría que dar gracias de no haberle entregado una botella de cristal transparente―. ¡Primero lárgate de aquí a ponerte algo encima! Nadie tiene interés por ver tu pingajo colgante.

―Pues yo diría que en estos momentos no está colgando― dijo Nami tratando de ver tanto a través de la botella como de un Sanji que se interponía en medio―. ¿Tú qué opinas, Robin?

A Sanji casi le dio un ataque allí mismo.

―¡No mires, Robin-chwan!― el pobre no sabía qué hacer porque si se movía para tratar de impedir que Robin pudiera ver a Zoro entonces Nami podría verle―. ¡Cerrar los ojos, Nami-swan y Robin-chwan! ¡Es por vuestro propio bien!

Desde la aparición de Zoro había algo en el ambiente que le olía extraño a Chopper. Un olor que no hizo sino incrementarse cuando llegó Robin. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos dos pudieran cargar con el mismo olor?

―¿Zo-…?

La llamada de Chopper quedó en un intento por su parte porque se encontró con la dura mirada del kenshi que le dejó bien claro que sería mucho mejor para él quedarse calladito. Y eso fue lo que hizo, mirando para el frente y sin desviar su mirada. Con este peligro solventado Zoro ignoró los desvaríos de Sanji, como siempre que le era posible, y se dirigió al baño por la cubierta entregándole la botella de sake a Robin al pasar a su lado.

―Esto no acabará así y lo sabes muy bien.

―Cuento con ello, Zoro― Robin le hizo entrega de la botella de sake a un reluctante Sanji―. Tenía pensado tomarme un baño antes de comer, ¿está bien?

Por supuesto que una imagen mental de Robin bañándose estaba más que bien en opinión de Sanji, y le servía para borrarse la de Zoro desnudo con aquella botella… ¡qué tenía ahora mismo en sus manos!

―Por supuesto que está bien, Robin-chwan― dijo Sanji arrojando la botella de sake en el cubo de basura específico para cristal o, visto de otro modo, para las botellas―. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo porque aún falta bastante para que esté lista la comida.

Algo que no podía decirse en la misma habitación donde se encontraba Luffy.

―¿Nani? ¿Aún no está la meshi? Me voy a morir de hambre, Sanji. No puedo alimentarme solamente con queso― se quejó dándole un bocado a un trozo gigante de queso.

―No es mi problema… ¿y de dónde has sacado ese queso, kuso de goma?

Robin se disponía a aprovechar este momento para dirigirse al baño pero una voz la detuvo.

―¡Oh, Robin-san!― la llamada de Brook la hizo volverse―. ¿Podrías enseñarme tus brag-…?

―¡Deja de preguntar esas cosas!― le gritaron al unísono Nami y Sanji.

―Fufufufu, onegai, Brook, pero ahora mismo no llevo.

―¡Robin!― Nami no podía creerse que pudiera haber dicho algo semejante―. Chopper, encárgate de esos dos baka… ¿o debería contar a los demás?― añadió al ver que, aparte de la natural, aunque antinatural, reacción por parte de Sanji, y su hemorragia nasal, y una más comedida por parte de Brook, tanto Usopp como Franky tuvieron problemas para controlar sus propias reacciones.

―Hai, haré lo que esté en mis manos.

Luffy puso mala cara al ver a Sanji medio inconsciente-medio desangrado porque en ese estado no iba a poder preparar la meshi cuanto antes.

―¡Sanji, meshi!― le pidió Luffy―. No entiendo por qué se ponen así porque Robin no lleve bragas― esto hizo que se ganase un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami―. Hey, ¿por qué me pegas ahora, Nami?

Eso, ¿por qué le había pegado? Tampoco es que Luffy fuera como ese grupo de hentais, ¿verdad? Su comentario acerca de las bragas de Robin no podía ser menos inocente ni siquiera siendo dicho por Chopper.

―Las bragas de Robin no son de tu incumbencia, baka.

―Pero si dijo que no las llevaba― se quejó Luffy frotándose la nuca.

―¡Urusei! Es lo mismo― en serio, ¿por qué se ponía así con todo esto?―. No tienes nada que hacer con las bragas de nadie. Preocúpate de tu propia ropa interior.

―¿Incluso cuando no la llevo como ahora?

Nami tuvo que volverse, ruborizada del mismo color de su cabello, y tapándose la nariz para evitar males mayores.

―¡U-Urusei, baka!― fue una reacción que no pudo evitar―. No digas esas cosas.

Ahora iba a ser tan hentai como sus propios nakama aunque Nami culparía de ello a su tiempo en el cuerpo de Franky. Sí, eso haría de salir el tema.

Mientras tanto, en el baño. Robin le había explicado a Zoro que ella era más bien de duchas y de lavarse el cuerpo _manualmente_ puesto que, como usuaria de una akuma no mi, el permanecer en una bañera llena de agua la podía llegar a _relajar_ de manera peligrosa debilitándola y pudiendo llegar a ahogarse.

―No, no están nada mal los baños― afirmó Robin tumbada dentro de la bañera―. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, Zoro.

Robin descansaba tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Zoro quien la tenía sujeta con firmeza por la cintura mientras su otra mano le acariciaba el vientre con movimientos circulares de lo más agradables.

―Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

―Malo es lo que le hiciste al pobre de Chopper cuando no tenía ninguna culpa de tener un olfato tan desarrollado― le amonestó Robin―. Es que considerando que solamente te bañas un día a la semana supongo que tendré que buscar a otros compañeros de baño― le explicó sin perder la sonrisa y disfrutando de cómo se tensó su cuerpo bajo el de ella. Todo su cuerpo―. Un poco más abajo, onegai― le pidió Robin dirigiéndole la mano a Zoro más al sur hasta que la abandonó justo sobre su sexo―, sí, ahí, Zoro, uhm sí, ahí mismo. Podría acostumbrarme…

―¿A lo que te haga sentir o a compartir el baño conmigo?― le susurró Zoro al oído lamiéndole el lóbulo y atrapándoselo entre los dientes.

―Debería ser solamente a lo que me haces sentir, Zoro― le respondió con total sinceridad mientras Zoro iba besándole el cuello. Cruda y directa sinceridad a su estilo―. Porque como compañeros de baño diarios solamente podrían ser Nami y… Sanji. ¡AH!― no pudo evitar ese gemido cuando Zoro cerró su mandíbula en el cuello de Robin mordiéndoselo, aunque sin llegar a romper la piel―. Entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto… ¡algo más!― indicó sintiendo como se introducían aquellos dos dedos en el interior de su sexo para entonces sentir como con su pulgar empezó a frotar su clítoris―. No me refería a esto… pero no me oirás quejarme por ello, Zoro.

―No tengo necesidad de bañarme todos los días pues con ducharme ya me es suficiente― le explicó Zoro disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo de Robin debido a sus acciones aunque ella también le estaba dando lo suyo al encontrarse sobre el cuerpo del kenshi por lo que tenía bien aprisionado su erecto miembro.

Sin dejarle sacar sus dedos, y demostrando una gran soltura, Robin se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a Zoro. Entonces sí que se quitó aquel par de dedos para ser sustituidos por el ansioso pene de su nakama que se lo fue introduciendo justo como un verdadero kenshi lo haría. ¡Ensartándolo hasta el fondo!

―Entonces supongo que deberé ofrecerte un incentivo para que te replantees el bañarte diariamente, Zoro― le dijo Robin mientras acompañaba sus palabras con el movimiento de sus músculos vaginales apretándolos contra el pene de Zoro logrando sacarle, si bien no era un gemido propiamente dicho, sí lo más parecido que podría llegar a emitir Zoro. A Robin le encantaba ese sonido primario, bestial…―; Ruge para mí, Zoro.

Y la respuesta nació y murió en los labios de Robin que cubrieron a los de Zoro en un beso de salvaje pasión que acompañaba al movimiento de sus caderas cabalgando a su nakama.

_Tal vez no sea tan mala idea la de bañarse cada día…_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
